Across industries and geographies, the current trend is towards adopting digital content. The Education industry is witnessing widespread demand that is being served by traditional publishers and many new players. Some educational institutions are looking to switch from traditional textbooks in favor of digital learning, and there is a spike in digital content providers in different regions of the world.